1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to the field of containers and closures. Specifically, a container-closure combination where the cap is secured physically to the container by an anchor band and hinge which connects the cap to the anchor band, thereby providing a hinged cap.
2. Prior Art.
This invention relates to a container and closure assembly in which the closure generally comprises a cap cover part, a tear-off strip, and an anchor band which, after the tear-off strip has been removed, is connected to the anchor band by a hinge. Closures of the above type have been widely used.
One example of a similar apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,904 ("Davis"). The Davis apparatus has such a combination of a cap cover, anchor band, and tear strip. The Davis apparatus does not provide for a tamper-evident closure of the type which includes an aluminum foil-like circular disc that is glued (or induction sealed) to the edges of the circular mouth of the container (and hence must be punctured or removed to get access to the contents of the container), as the bung of the closure in Davis prevents including such a tamper-evident disc or liner. Also, the tear strip of the Davis apparatus does not engage the bottle and therefore does not provide an additional affirmative contact between the closure and the bottle. In addition, the hinge described in Davis was a single strip of plastic that did not serve to align the cap cover with the container's mouth, as the extended bung of Davis was the main element contributing to the alignment between the cap cover and the mouth during the process of closing the container.
Certain problems are encountered in using hinged closures of this type. Many of the problems are due to the difficulty of reclosing the cap cover and with leakage of liquids from that cap cover. For example, it is difficult to produce plastics with the accuracy to form a tight seal on the closure, and the relocation of the anchor band can cause the cap cover to be out of alignment for proper closure. Moreover, the single plastic hinge does not perform well in impeding the twisting of the cap during reclosure, which twisting makes it difficult to align the cap with the container's mouth when closing the cap onto the container.
What is needed is a container with a hinged closure assembly that has a high quality of seal, is durable, and is easy to use. An object of the present invention is to provide for such an assembly. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hinged closure having an anchor band which is connected to the cap cover by a double hinge; the cap cover includes an improved liquid sealing flange which does not preclude the use of the foil-like discs which improve the tamper evident qualities of the closure. It is a further object of the invention to provide a hinged closure having an anchor band, a tear strip and a cap cover, which closure, when it has never been opened, has improved security and liquid sealing capabilities due to a double lock bead system which includes, on one hand, a bead ("sealing rib") on the cap cover which engages and cooperates with a bead ("cap latch") on the upper end of the container's neck, and on the other hand, an inwardly facing circumferential bead ("locking bead") on the tear strip which engages and cooperates with an outwardly facing circumferential bead ("cap restraint") on the neck of the container.